Would you care for a dance?
by Julienning
Summary: Percy notices that Nico isn't the type of person who dances, and he's going to make him. Set after defeating Gaea, and Percy and Nico are a couple. Fluffy Drabble


Would You Care For A Dance?

Nico di Angelo wasn't the type of guy who would dance comfortably in the presence of another person. This was an observation Percy Jackson noticed, after a couple of months that he and his boyfriend have started living together in an apartment that they rented in New Rome. Even though they've dated for three years, the green-eyed boy felt like the Italian hasn't really opened up that much to him, because he seemed like the shy type, who would keep everything to himself unless you asked. But the older boy seemed to be interested on how Nico would do if they just waltzed in a slow song.

But, as Percy expected, his response was what he thought it'd be.

"Percy, no." Nico di Angelo slinked away from the water god's son, retreating to the couch in the living room. "I'm not going to dance with you."

"Why not?" Percy pouted, sliding beside him, giving Nico his best puppy dog eyes. "C'mon, I wanna dance with you. It's just this once, please? You won't regret it."

The younger boy stared at him with disbelief. He looked around, scratching his head, and his face started turning crimson. Then he turned around, his back to his boyfriend. "I can't. I don't know how. Besides, I'll just step on your feet." He mumbled, hugging his knees.

Percy pulled the younger boy into a loose embrace, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist. He kissed him gently on his head, resting his chin on the son of Hades' shoulder. "Please? Just this once?" He wasn't sure what to expect of the pale boy's response, but he had to try. He wanted to dance with Nico, and he wanted the moment to be cherished. He wanted to learn more about him as they danced to a slow song. Cheesy, huh?

Nico turned around to face him. He looked at him firmly in the eyes, but he sighed and placed his hands on top of Percy's. "Fine. You don't ever give up, do you, Jackson?" A small smile danced across his lips, making Percy's heart beat faster than ever. Nico smiling was rare, and he loved that look on his lover's face. The son of Poseidon couldn't help but lean in and place a chaste kiss on Nico's lips.

When he pulled away, Nico rolled his eyes, but his face was flushed with a rosy color, as he gripped on Percy's purple Camp Jupiter shirt. "So, are we going to do it, or are you just going to kiss me all night?"

Percy grinned, standing up, and headed to their room. When he walked out, he was carrying his blue iPod, and he plugged in the speakers. After a few minutes, he had the volume set up to medium, and he selected a song that he had especially asked Piper for the moment. Going through that girl's playlist was difficult, since she had a lot of slow songs, but Percy settled for the one that was less cheesy than the rest.

When he got it playing, he walked torwards Nico and placed his left arm around his waist, and his right interlaced with Nico's left. The Italian shyly placed his hand on Percy's shoulder, and he refused to look at Percy.

"Hey Neeks. Look at me. It's rude not to look at your partner's face while dancing, you know." Percy could feel himself cracking a smile as he watched how adorable Nico was, acting like it was their first date in a school prom.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." He murmured, face still flushed, but he managed to make himself look at Percy's face.

The song started, and Percy pulled Nico closer until their chests were touching and had no space at all.

_"__When your looks don't look like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet,"_

The son of Hades turned redder as soon as the music came on. Percy swayed from side to side, and Nico followed, dancing like highschool freshmen who just started dating at prom.

_"__Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"_

"You are so corny, Seaweed Brain." Nico murmured, his face pressed against Percy's chest. "I mean seriously, Ed Sheeran?"

Percy could feel himself grinning like an idiot. It was a bonus that Nico was familiar with the song, and it made his stomach feel all fluttery inside.

"Like it, sweetheart?" He whispered, placing his nose on Nico's tousled locks and inhaling his scent.

Nico rolled his eyes, his face getting redder.

"..Yeah."

_"__Darling I will be loving you 'till we're seventy_

_And baby my heart could still fool us hard at twenty three"_

Deciding to take it up a notch, the older boy pulled away and put a little distance between him and his boyfriend. Nico looked confused, but just followed along with Percy. The green-eyed demigod tried to follow Ed Sheeran's dance moves, as in the music video, but miserably failed, making the son of Hades giggle.

"Gods, you're terrible at this." His laugh was gentle, but soon, even though they were swaying together to the music, his laugh started growing louder and louder, until his sides hurt. Percy pouted and raised his hand that was holding Nico's, making him twirl around like the girl in the video.

"At least I'm trying." He couldn't help but grin at the adorable sight in front of him.

_"__And I'm thinking 'bout how_

_People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just a touch of a hand"_

They were back at the same position they were when they began, both of them agreeing that dancing wasn't really their thing. They were just two guys dating, dancing for the first time again.

_"__Well, me I'll fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am"_

"I love you." Percy whispered quietly, wrapping his arms tighter around Nico's waist.

_"__So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms"_

"I love you too, idiot." Nico responded, breathing in deeply, and snuggled closer to Percy's chest.

_"__Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart"_

Percy tilted Nico's chin upwards, kissing him fully on the lips, not meaning for it to be chaste, but for it to be compassionate.

_"__I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are"_

Nico pulled his right hand from Percy's chest, bringing it up around his neck and pulling him deeper into the kiss. The older boy licked his bottom lip, and Nico obliged, opening his mouth slightly, teasingly, for his boyfriend to explore. They were still swaying slowly, caught in a trance. Percy entered the younger boy's mouth, making him moan at the sensation.

The song long forgotten, they drowned themselves in the presence of each other, lost in the moment.

They pulled away, panting for breath. Nico's lips were raw and pink from their mini-make out session, and his hair was even messier than before. Percy wanted to take him right here and there, but managed to control himself. He was about to lean in for another kiss, but stared in Nico's eyes instead.

The younger boy snorted. "Like what you see, Jackson?"

Percy chuckled, amused. He loved this side of Nico. "Yeah, babe." He settled for kissing him on the forehead.

"Aww!" a girly squeal interrupted their moment, making them both jump. Percy and Nico looked at the direction where the voice came from. Sitting on the sofa was a woman with pale skin, long, messy hair, and dark chocolate eyes. She was clapping her hands excitedly, like she was a little girl in the circus. A contrast compared to what she was wearing, a dark red sleeveless dress with crimson pumps. She had her makeup done perfectly, and she started going on about making the night romantic.

Aphrodite, or rather, Venus, the goddess of love, was in their apartment. Nico looked at her like she grew another head, but he was mostly embarrassed that _their _moment had been interrupted.

"Venus?" Percy asked dumbly. "What are you doing here?"

She winked at them and giggled. "You two were just too cute to ignore, I had to come down here to watch you in action." There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I knew this plan would be worth it! I'm so happy that I paired you two up."

Nico blushed profusely, causing Percy to turn red as well. "Thanks.. Uh, Lady Venus." Nico mumbled, shifting his attention to the floor.

She stood up, and sighed happily. "Well, I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave. Sorry for interrupting your moment. Have a great night, boys!" She snapped her fingers, and disappeared in pink mist.

Percy and Nico looked at each other, embarrassed.

"Wanna cuddle?" Percy suggested, grinning. Nico shrugged, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Sure."

They headed to their bedroom, tired from dancing earlier. They laid down on their sides, with Nico on the right, an Percy on the left. The younger boy had turned, facing his boyfriend and was using his arm like a pillow.

After they turned off the lights, Percy stared at Nico's face, smiling.

"Will you dance with me more often now?" He asked, running his fingers in his boyfriend's hair.

Nico giggled. "Pfft. Maybe. You need some dancing lessons though."

"Love you too," Percy grumbled, and Nico kissed him on the eyelid.

"Yeah, I guess I'll dance with you more often now." He murmured, kissing him on the lips.

"Good." Percy whispered, wrapping his other arm around Nico's waist, pulling him close, like when they were waltzing.

"I like the way you dance."

"Go to sleep, Seaweed Brain, before I change my mind."

End


End file.
